


Dog Years

by The_Owl_Who_Writes



Category: U2 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Owl_Who_Writes/pseuds/The_Owl_Who_Writes
Summary: Bono adopts a dog, and The Edge helps him take care of it.(Multi-era, starting from 2001 to 2015, with alternating points of view. Each chapter is titled a certain dog trick.)





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello, and welcome to "Dog Years"! I've had this idea brewing inside of me since August 2017, and with help and support, I finally got around to making it an actual story. 
> 
> The first part of the chapter is an epigraph, then it jumps string of e-mails from early March 2001, and then it shifts to Edge POV, about a week after the e-mails. It's somewhat short because I consider it a prologue, however Ao3 counts it as chapter one, so I really do not care how you as the reader view this chapter.
> 
> I didn't do much research for this chapter, except for all the dog facts. The dog breed I used is in fact legitimate, and if you want to do further research, go right ahead.
> 
> There's not much fluffiness in Bono and Edge's relationship in the first few chapters, but you wait and see.
> 
> Many thanks to two stellar people hornedchick and Iblamethisonsherlock for both supporting this idea from the moment I told them, and calming me down during my "OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I DOING WITH THIS STORY" moments. I enjoy all the company and joy you bring. And thank you, stellar reader for checking this out!

“ _Once you have had a wonderful dog, a life without one, is a life diminished.”_  
_-Dean Koontz_

 _“And if you had a bad week_  
_Just let me touch your cheek_  
_Oh, and I'll be there waiting_  
_When you get frustrated_  
_I know things are changing_  
_But, darling, I'm saying_  
_I'll be singing you in all of my songs”_  
_-Maggie Rogers, “Dog Years”_

\----

From: Lmjr@----.com  
To: a_clayton@----.com, theE@----.com  
Date: March 3rd, 8:34 P.M  
Subject: Secret

Have you heard the news yet? Bono has gotten himself a new child. And no, Ali didn't go into labor. Last time I talked to Bono, he said they still have a while before the new baby comes.

Larry

From: a_clayton@----.com  
To: Lmjr@----.com, theE@----.com  
Date: March 4th, 5:21 A.M  
Subject: Secret

What on earth are you talking about?

Adam

From: Lmjr@----.com  
To a_clayton@----.com, theE@----.com  
Date: March 4th, 10:36 A.M  
Subject: Secret

I mean, Bono’s adopting a freakin dog 3 weeks before our tour.

LMJr.

From: theE@----.com  
To: a_clayton@----.com, Lmjr@----.com  
Date: March 4th, 2:17 P.M  
Subject: Secret

Wait, how can we actually be sure about this dog? Bono never told us anything about this dog he adopts. What will he do with the dog if we're going to be touring America and Europe for the next few months?

E

From: Lmjr@----.com  
To: a_clayton@----.com, theE@----.com  
Date: March 4th, 11:06 P.M  
Subject: Secret

I went to his house yesterday, to discuss the tour, and guess what I saw under a pile of papers. A registration paper for a dog. And an application for adoption from this rescue center in Germany.

And I did some research on it when I got home. Apparently, he's adopting a Samoyed.

What's a Samoyed you may ask? Originally from Siberia, the Samoyed is a herding dog and was bred to help people herd reindeer. They have a huge white, double-layer fluffy coat, and have a facial shape similar to a fox. They thrive in cold weather and are usually happy around all groups of people. Samoyed’s are also one of the smarter breeds of the Spitz group.

However, they have excessive barking, heavy shedding (they need to be brushed 2 to 3 times each week), they chew up everything in sight if you leave it alone for long periods of time, you need to give them a lot of exercises, and stubbornness.

In conclusion, this dog IS NOT the right breed for someone in a rock and roll band. If he DOES decide to bring this dog on tour, do you have any idea how much extra stuff he has to bring with him? And what's is he going to do when we go on stage, leave the dog in our dressing rooms only for it to chew up all our belongings?

LMJr.

From: a_clayton@----.com  
To: theE@----.com, Lmjr@----.com  
Date: March 5th, 7:31 A.M  
Subject: Secret

Well, he could leave the dog in the hotel room? Or pay someone to look after it. I guess with the new baby coming and such, Ali wouldn't want to handle caring for and training a dog (anyone knows how young this dog might be?)

But then again, it might be hard to take care of a dog on a plane.

A.C

From: theE@----.com  
To: a_clayton@----.com, Lmjr@----.com  
Date: March 5th, 12:58 P.M  
Subject: Secret

I think we shouldn't automatically jump to conclusions. Maybe this dog isn't a puppy, but a few years old. Maybe Bono adopted the dog so it could be a support or therapy animal. You never know.

E

From: Lmjr@----.com  
To: a_clayton@----.com, theE@----.com  
Date: March 5th, 4:54 P.M  
Subject: Secret

You said those words about the giant lemon of 1997

\--------

I barely had a chance to open the door to you before it bound up to me, barking wildly at my appearance. I guess this was what me, Adam and Larry had been talking about.

It looked like a tiny polar bear cub. It had a thick, fluffy white coat with tiny black eyes that shone like pearls. A pink tongue protruded it the mouth and its panting was heavy. It ran around my legs sniffing at everywhere its nose touched before coming back to you. It pawed at your leg and you picked it up.

“You wouldn't happen to have tea, would you?” You asked. You had a smile plastered on your face, but I could tell you haven't slept properly recently. The puppy was trying to lick at your face. I nodded slowly,

“I'm sure I could brew a pot up. Do you want to come inside?” I stepped aside to let you and the dog in before making my way to the kitchen. I noticed in your free hand, you were carrying a small suitcase. I followed right behind you.

“Where's Morleigh?” You were already making your way to my backyard with the dog.

“She left for California yesterday morning. She took Sian with her. She wanted to show her the Pacific Ocean. I guess she still misses California.” I put the teapot, two cups, a bowl of sugar and a small jug of milk on a tray and took it outside. You were already sitting at the patio table that Morleigh had purchased and had shipped from California. You were tracing your finger across the mosaic pattern made out of tiny seafoam green tiles. The puppy was sniffing around the yard, especially interested in the tiny flower patch off that Sian had been so happy to grow.

“Thank you.” you said when I set down the tea. You took the pot and poured the tea into the two cups. We sat in silence as we waited for the tea to cool. I took the first sip

“Are you going to explain what is going on with the dog Bono?”

“Oh right!” You picked the dog up again. It's paws were muddy but you didn't seem to notice, “Spark, this is Reg. Reg, this is Spark.” You took one of Sparks muddy paws and waved it, so it seemed like the dog was saying hello.

“You went and bought a dog.”

“I believe the correct term is adopt, and it's not just any dog, it's a Samoyed.”

“Right. But why Bono? And at this time. We're supposed to leave to go tour in America.” You weren't even looking at me when I asked you the question. You were rummaging around in your suitcase. You produced a floppy, yellow toy duck that Spark grabbed and started chewing.

“Sorry, what was your question? I haven't had any sleep, I had a really early flight yesterday so I could get the dog and then I couldn't get any rest on the way home because I was too excited.”

“Nevermind. Anyway, what do you plan on doing with the dog anyway?”

“Have it stay here in Dublin.” You answered it without thinking.

“Does Ali know?”

“I was planning on going straight to her after I finished telling you.” I sighed,

“What? You don't believe I'm capable to have pet Reg?”

“I never said that Bono.”

“Well, I can take care of Spark. And I will. You just wait and see.” You set your cup down harder than I imagined you too. Luckily, it didn't shatter.

“I just hope you know what you're doing Bono.”

"Like I said, wait and see."


	2. Sit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this would be altering points of view between Bono and Edge. That was kind of a lie. I just felt more natural with Edge's POV, but I'll get to Bono soon. 
> 
> There isn't much to say about this chapter, except I based it mostly off of one article a good friend found for me (thank you!). All of the thoughts/feelings are a product of my own. Hopefully, I got them somewhat correct.
> 
> One of the scenes towards the end of the chapter actually did happen according to the article, but I couldn't find any video or other source of it, so I just wrote it as if it really did occur.
> 
> Again, thank you to all you readers for clicking on this story. It warms my little heart.

“He really has no idea what he is doing.” Larry grumbled. Adam nodded slightly in agreement. We were all watching you as you and one of the flight attendants helped get Spark off the plane, in a pet stroller.

 

It had only been a short, three hour flight from New York (where we were dealing with some last minute details regarding the tour) to Florida, where the tour would begin. But we all knew it wasn't going to seem short when you arrived pushing Spark in a blue pet stroller. Larry had burst out laughing when he saw the dog,

 

“You put _that_ in a stroller?”

 

“I believe the correct term is a pram, and yes, I will be taking him with me everywhere I go.” Later, you told us that the missus had gone crazy when you brought Spark home. She did not want to be taking care of a newborn baby along with a new, untrained puppy, and that left you no other choice but to bring the dog with you.

 

The entire flight you couldn't move because the puppy stayed firmly put on your lap. Everytime you tried to get up or put Spark down, it would loudly bark and cry until you picked it back up. I guess this is what Larry had meant in his email by ‘stubbornness’.

 

Larry and Adam had given up waiting for you, but I stayed, watching you struggle to get Spark down the steps. When you finally had, you wheeled yourself and Spark to me. We all walked together over to the black SUV that was our mode of transportation to our hotel, along with the aid of the police. I climbed in and then had to wait while you dismantled the pet stroller and climbed in, placing Spark on your lap. As we sped along, the scenery changed, the airport runway being replaced by a winding road alongside a beach. You rolled down the window, and Spark leaned it head out, yipping, his tongue hanging out of a corner of his mouth. You laughed and held tight to Spark, making sure he didn't fall out.

 

There was a large crowd already gathered by the time we had pulled up, but long before we had arrived, we could hear their cheers, drowning out the sounds of the police sirens. I got out and made my way down the line of people, only to stopping to shake someone's hand or to say hello. You had a different approach. I watched as you strolled up to two girls, who were both giddy. They gasped when they saw Spark cradled in your arms. They looked tentatively at you and you gave them an approving nod. They leaned over the makeshift barrier (a long piece of rope) to pet Spark, who wriggled and barked happily. You made your way down the line, stopping with every person. Spark stole the entire show. I eventually gave up and made my way to my hotel room.

 

Our rooms were adjourned by a single door next to my bathroom, and the luggage was in a pile next to a low coffee table. Someone had placed a newspaper article about our new tour next to a small plate of assorted baked goods. I took a bite of a cookie (almond) and went to use the phone, after I did a quick calculation of the time.

 

As soon as Morleigh had picked up the phone, I immediately asked her about her health. She had told me the news when I had been packing my things, and it shouldn't have come as a surprise to me. We had discussed in depth about it long before, but the thought of being away from her for months made me nervous.

 

“Don't worry about me, I'll be fine Edge. Just focus on doing the best you can on stage.”

 

“But you'll call if anything happens, right?”

 

“Edge…”

 

“Alright,” there was a knock at my door, “I have to go.”

 

“I love you dear.”

 

“I love you.” I put the phone down and hurried over to the door. It was Larry and Adam.

 

“He still hasn’t come up yet?” Adam asked. I shook my head and let them inside,

 

“Our rooms are right next to each other. I think I would have heard him by now.”

 

As if on cue, I could hear something making a racket from next door. You poked your head in the doorway,

 

“Sorry. I’ll just change, and then we can be on our way for dinner.” Spark trotted into my room, looking very pleased at the blue and white checkered bandana you had put on him

 

\--------

 

We all had to sit outside because of the dog. I didn’t mind, vines and strings of lights were woven together to create a sort of canopy, and a cool breeze was blowing in from the ocean. When our food arrived, you split your food in half, and put the divided portion onto your bread plate. You set it down for Spark to eat. We all watched this process in silence, until Larry spoke up.

 

“You don’t get it, do you?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You remained calm and composed.

 

“That it was a horrible idea, bringing the dog with you.” You flared up,

“He has a name, you understand?”

 

“That’s beyond the point. But of all the times, all the times where it would have been considered appropriate to adopt a dog, you decide to adopt it right now.”

 

“Why are you making it such a big deal? It's my dog!”

 

“You didn't even tell your wife! She's having _your_ child in a few months!”

 

“Larry does have a point Bono,” Adam added, “Maybe you should--”

 

I could tell you were done listening. You stand up, throwing your napkin down at the table. You glare at us before turning and walking away, tugging at Spark's leash. He followed you. I look at what remain of our party. Larry was muttering under his breath and taking a sip out of his water glass, and Adam was asking a waiter if there was any way to order another serving of the potato gratin. I stood and followed in your footsteps.

 

You hadn't gone far. You sat on a bench across the street from the restaurant, watching Spark explore the new area and smoking a cigarette. I felt sick everytime I watched you smoke now. I remembered the day you had broke the news to me about your health scare. About your biopsy. About your results. It was a few months after you had undone the procedure, and even though you were alright, I still wished you had told me earlier. Then the secret might not been so heavy. I could have gone to the hospital with you, been there when you woke up after the biopsy, heard the results with you. Even now that it had been a few years, you still tried to smoke behind our backs, but we all knew. I crossed the street and when you noticed me, you moved over to make room for me on the bench.

 

“What do you want?” you growled, putting the cigarette to your lips.

 

“Just to see if you're okay.”

 

“I'm _fine_ Edge.”

 

“How you stormed out didn't make it seem like you're fine.”

 

“I'm just frustrated.”

 

“With who?”

 

“Christ Edge, what's with all the questions? Can't you leave me alone for one moment.” I shut my mouth and turned the opposite direction, pretending to be intrigued by the oncoming traffic.

 

“Oh Reg, I'm sorry I yelled at you just,” You moved closer to me, and wrapped your arm around me. I let you lean against my shoulder, “Be completely honest with me. What do you think of Spark? Do you think this would have all been better if I never got him?”

 

“I think, that if having a dog makes you happy, then you should have Spark. I think Larry, Adam and Ali do have a point, that it might not have been the most appropriate time--”

 

“Will you help me?”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Do you promise me that you'll help me take care of Spark? And help me train him?”

 

“I guess so?”

 

“Good” you exhale, and we watched as the smoke from your cigarette curl upward into the darkening sky. You called to Spark, and once you had gotten his attention, you held up your pointed finger in front of him. He backed up a few steps before sitting. You praised with him affection and a few dog treats that you had kept in the pocket of your jacket.

 

\--------

 

We opened the tour to a sell-out crowd of almost 40,000. We had all planned to walk out to the giant, heart-shaped stage where we would all play “Elevation”. You were to walk out after me and Larry. I was so engrossed with getting my guitar from Dallas, that I didn't even realize what had occurred. I raised my head at the sound of fans gasping and screaming in shock, and I was surprised to find that you weren't onstage, but struggling to climb back on. Slowly, but surely you crawled your way back onto the stage.  

I don't remember what song we were playing when it happened. You were like a thief in the night. You draped your arm around my chest and you let your head rest against me. Your whole body was quivering. You looked into my eyes with your own captivating blue eyes.

 

 _Slow_ _down my beating heart,_  
_Slowly, slowly love._

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many people could tell, but I kind of gave up by the end. This chapter didn't turn out the way I envisioned it, but i just decided to put it out there for you guys, rather than rewriting it so it's perfect. Hopefully, I'll improve with thee course of this story.


End file.
